youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Etsy
Etsy is an American e-commerce website (etsy.com) focused on handmade or vintage items and craft supplies. These items fall under a wide range of categories, including jewelry, bags, clothing, home décor and furniture, toys, art, as well as craft supplies and tools. All vintage items must be at least 20 years old. The site follows in the tradition of open craft fairs, giving sellers personal storefronts where they list their goods for a fee of US$0.20 per item. As of December 31, 2018, Etsy had over 60 million items in its marketplace, and the online marketplace for handmade and vintage goods connected 2.1 million sellers with 39.4 million buyers. At the end of 2018, Etsy had 874 employees In 2018, Etsy had total sales, or Gross Merchandise Sales (GMS), of US$3.93 billion on the platform. In 2018, Etsy garnered a revenue of US$603.7 million and registered a net income of US$41.25 million The platform generates revenue primarily from three streams: its Marketplace revenue includes a fee of 5% of final sale value, which an Etsy seller pays for each completed transaction, on top of a listing fee of 20 cents per item; Seller Services, Etsy's fastest growing revenue stream, includes fees for services such as "Promoted Listings", payment processing, and purchases of shipping labels through the platform; while Other revenue includes fees received from third-party payment processors. In November 2016, Etsy disclosed that it paid US$32.5 million to purchase Blackbird Technologies, a startup that developed AI software used for shopping context/search applications. Other Channel #Etsy Success General Setting Creating a shop on Etsy is free, however, each listing that is posted in the shop costs $0.20. Each listing will remain on the shop's page for a maximum of 4 months, or until someone buys the product. The prices of products are set by the shop owner, but Etsy claims 5% of the final sale price of each listing. Shop owners are sent a bill at the end of every month detailing the fees Etsy has charged them, and they have until the 15th of the following month to pay the fees. Sellers can choose which payment options to offer buyers; including credit cards, debit cards, and PayPal, among others. Buying On the Etsy homepage, potential buyers can type a "product description" into the search bar, or, alternatively, they can "browse" through a list of options on the left side of the homepage, which includes Art, Home & Living, Jewelry, Women, Men, Kids, Vintage, Weddings, Craft Supplies, Trending Items, Gift Ideas, Mobile Accessories, and more. Furthermore, buyers may choose from a list of categories by clicking on the "categories" link under "More Ways to Shop". This will bring the user to a page of over 30 categories, each containing subcategories. When a buyer views a product, they can choose to view the positive percentage feedback of each seller to determine the reliability of the shop. Once a buyer finds a product they would like to buy, they click "Add to Cart", and that product is added to their virtual "Shopping Cart". The buyer may then either continue shopping, or purchase the selected item. In order to purchase items, buyers do not have to have an account with Etsy, and can instead register with a Facebook or Google account. Etsy has received criticism for its handling of customer data and privacy. As of 2016, according to the "Privacy Policy" section on the website: "By using Etsy, you authorise Etsy to use your information in the United States, Ireland and any other country where Etsy operates ". Operations Etsy is popular as a side-business, as well as a place to buy goods made from recycled and upcycled materia ls, along with less expensive or more unusual versions of mass-produced items. The unique nature of many of the items for sale is part of their appeal to some shoppers. Product photos on Etsy tend to be editorial or artistic instead of commercial catalog style. Sellers can add tags to their products to help buyers find them, and buyers can choose to search for items available locally. Etsy staffers publish lists of featured items. Most sellers are women, who tend to be college-educated and in their twenties and thirties.26 Individual Etsy sellers decide which payment options to offer buyers; these options may inc lude credit card, cheque, money order, PayPal, bank transfer, and Etsy gift card. Etsy sellers range from hobbyists to professional artists who use the site to make a living. According to artists who have developed their Etsy stores into their primary jobs, scaling up production of handmade items can require more than full-time work, especially during the holiday shopping season. Etsy's main office is located in Dumbo, Brooklyn, and it has hosted open crafting classes in the Etsy Labs. The site's technology, customer support, marketing, PR, business, and communications teams operate out of this office. Etsy Labs has a workspace that provides equipment and donated materials, where members gather to make items, take and teach workshops, and attend special events. Etsy also has an office in Berlin. In April 2012, Etsy announced that it was taking steps to hire more women engineers to improve the gender balance of its team, as a website with majority women users but few women engineers. By 2019, 30 percent of Etsy's engineers identified as "women or non-binary", and over 30 percent were people of color. Etsy was one of the main members of the Handmade Consortium, a 2007 effort to encourage buying handmade holiday gifts. Etsy has partnered with the retail chain West Elm to sell some Etsy products in its stores. In December 2012, Etsy opened a temporary holiday storefront in SoHo, New York City. History 2005-2010 The site was launched in 200540 by iospace, a small company composed of Robert Kalin, Chris Maguire , and Haim Schoppik. The initial version had taken two and a half months to build. Later Jared Tarbell joined the team. Former NPR executive Maria Thomas joined as COO in 2008, was promoted to CEO and left Etsy in December 2009. Robert Kalin resumed his role as CEO from December 2009 until July 2011. Investors include Sean Meenan, Albert Wenger, Spencer and Judson Ain, Union Square Ventures, and founders of Flickr and Delicious. Kalin said that he named the site Etsy because he "wanted a nonsense word because I wanted to build the brand from scratch. I was watching Fellini's 8 ½ and writing down what I was hearing. In Italian, you say 'etsi' a lot. It means 'oh, yes' (actually it's "eh, si"). And in Latin and French, it means 'what if.'" In Etsy's first year, it attracted attention for frequently adding new tools and functionality to the site to help sellers gain exposure and traffic, including Adobe Flash-based visualizations and a taxonomy of categories with tags. Etsy passed $1.7 million in sales in May 2007. On July 29, Etsy had its one-millionth sale and anticipated its two-millionth sale would occur mid-December 2007. In November 2007, buyers spent $4.3 million purchasing 300,000 items for sale on Etsy, an increase of 43 percent from October 2007. In June 2007, it expected to be profitable by the fall, but in December 2007 it was not a profitable company. In January 2008, Etsy received an additional $27 million in funding from Union Square Ventures, Hubert Burda Media, and Jim Breyer. In February 2008, trouble at eBay, including a strike by some dissatisfied sellers, brought speculation that Etsy could be an increasing competitor. At the same time, however, some Etsy sellers expressed discontentment with how Etsy was handling complaints about stores. At the time, a comparison of the two websites included complaints that on Etsy, items are difficult to find, the interface "feels slow", and the buying and selling process is United States-centric. Other reviewers enjoyed using Etsy's specialized search options, including the "Shop Local" tool. In July 2008, Rob Kalin ceded the position of CEO to Maria Thomas. Some longtime Etsy employees left the company in August 2008, including founders Haim Schoppik and Chris Maguire. In September 2008, Etsy hired Chad Dickerson, who formerly worked at Yahoo!, as Chief Technology Officer. The company acknowledged concerns about vendors selling other people's work as their own. In April 2009, users organized an "etsyday" promotion on Twitter that brought extra attention to the site.62 As of May 2009, it had approximately 60 employees and sales of $10 to 13 million per month,63 possibly boosted by consumer interest in cheaper and more personalized goods due to the United States recession. In March 2011, Etsy "introduced a Facebook-style social networking system called People Search...to help buyers and sellers connect with each other and become friends". By doing so, Etsy made any past purchase with feedback easily searchable, which caused many complaints. Etsy then made changes to the site to better guard information regarding users' purchases. IPO and Investor Lawsuit In March 2010, Kalin said that the company is profitable and "plans to go public, though not until at least next year." Financial statements required to be filed by Etsy in order to go public show that due to reinvestment of annually increasing gross profits in marketing, product development, and management, the company has not reported a net profit as of 2015. In December 2010, Etsy said it had seven million registered users, and that it would continue to focus on a personal community feel as it grows larger, as that is part of what distinguishes it from eBay. On March 3, 2015, Etsy announced that it had filed for a $100 million USD IPO. As of 2015, Etsy generated transactions worth US$1.93 billion on its platform, which has 54 million members. Etsy went public on April 16, 2015, selling 13.3 million shares, while other stockholders including venture capital firms like Accel and Acton Capital Partners were selling the rest. The company's valuation was $1.8 billion and raised $237 million in IPO proceeds. Less than a month later, Etsy stock dropped more than 8%. The stock closed at $30 on its first day of trading on April 16 and dropped down to $20.32 as of May 11. Shortly after the IPO in 2015, a group of investors filed a class action lawsuit against Etsy claiming fraud. The suit claimed that Etsy's CEO and officers failed to disclose numerous problems with the site which could affect the stock price, among them that "more than 5 percent of all merchandise for sale on Etsy’s website may be either counterfeit or constitute trademark or copyright infringement” and that “brands are increasingly pursuing sellers on Etsy for trademark or copyright infringement, jeopardizing listing fees and commissions." The suit also claimed that Etsy management knew of the rampant trademark and copyright infringement but did little to stop it, and in fact worked to hide this information from potential investors. 2011-2017 In July 2011, Chad Dickerson, CTO since September 2008, became CEO, upon the firing of Rob Kalin. Later CTOs were Kellan Elliot-McCrea and John Allspaw. In April 2012, a newspaper article about Etsy covered its fraud detection efforts; Etsy had been criticized in the past for inconsistently applying its rules about items having to be handmade. Later in April 2012, the writer of Regretsy, a popular blog, did independent research into a specific featured vendor, Ecologica Malibu, and found evidence to accuse the vendor of being a reseller, which would be against the Etsy Terms of Service. The vendor asserted that it was in line with the Terms of Service, stating that the shop had simply failed to identify itself as a "collective" that included the work of several individuals, and many Etsy community members posted on the Etsy forum expressing unhappiness with the action (or lack of action) taken by Etsy. As of June 2012, the vendor's account is no longer active on Etsy. In May 2012, Etsy raised $40 million in Series F funding, and announced the company had become B Corporation certified. This funding is partly going toward expanding Etsy in international markets, including France, Germany, and Australia. On October 1, 2013, Dickerson held an online Town Hall Meeting to announce that Etsy would now permit factory-made goods and drop shipping, provided the seller either designed or hired designers of the items, disclosed to Etsy their factory, disclosed that they used factories and took "ownership" of the process. In that meeting and afterward, Etsy claimed the meaning of the word "handmade" should be redefined to encompass factory made. In June 2014, Etsy purchased A Little Market, a French e-commerce site for handmade goods, foods, and wine, for a mix of cash and stock valued at less than $100 million. At the time the acquisition was the company's largest. In September 2016, Etsy announced the acquisition of artificial intelligence startup, Blackbird Technologies.86 Etsy Inc. after experience a first-quarter loss in May 2017, replaced its chief executive and cut 8% of its workforce. Board member Josh Silverman was appointed CEO over Chad Dickerson. In May 2017, the company's board replaced Dickerson as CEO with Josh Silverman, citing pressure from shareholders and poor profits. Ethos In an interview in August 2013, CEO Chad Dickerson emphasized the importance of human interaction and meaning from creativity in regard to his perspective on Etsy. Dickerson described the website as "a platform that provides meaning to people, and an opportunity to validate their art, their craft", and after spending time with Etsy users, Dickerson learned that "all commerce is about real human interaction". Dickerson also provided a summation of Etsy that is a further reflection of the company's relationship- and meaning-based ethos: "At the end of every transaction, you get something real from a real person. There is an existential satisfaction to that." Competitors As of March, 2016, Etsy's top three competitors according to Hoovers Online are Amazon Handmade, Craigslist, and eBay. Etsy has been compared to "a crafty cross between Amazon and eBay", and to "your grandma's basement". Etsy also has a number of direct competitors. DaWanda de, based in Germany, closed in August 2018, ezebee.com, based in Switzerland, is a global competitor, but also caters to freelancers and professionals Bonanza (formerly Bonanzle and 1000 Markets) is based in the United States and focuses on clothing and fashion, Zibbet and Made It which are based in Australia, iCraft is based in Canada, Artfire is based in the United States, and Hello Pretty is an online craft marketplace targeted at South Africans. Tindie is based in Portland, Oregon, and focuses on technology and electronics. ArtYah is based in California, United States undergoing speedy growth and has worldwide sellers and consumers of handmade items, vintage and some craft supplies. Asked about competitors, Etsy's European CEO said, "As far as I am concerned, the more people highlighting the value of supporting micro-producers and buying handmade and vintage directly from them, the better." Seller Issues Privacy In 2011, in an effort to add social networking features to Etsy, the company implemented features that allowed users to search other users' buying histories and to trace their purchasing transactions. Etsy thought this feature would allow Etsy users to connect to individuals with similar buying and/or selling histories and an automatic opt-in was applied to all users without the attainment of prior permission. Users of the service raised concerns over the feature's violation of privacy rights, but an official response was not released by the company. Production Outsourcing On Oct 1, 2013, Etsy changed its policy to allow sellers to outsource production to third parties and factories and to use shipping or fulfillment services. The new rules allow products to be labeled "handmade" as long as the original idea for that item — or its "authorship" as C.E.O. Dickerson says — comes from its respective seller. Further, the policy changes allow Etsy businesses to hire as many employees as they deem necessary (including workers in different locations) and allow sellers to ship orders via third-party couriers rather than the post office. The move has prompted at least one Etsy competitor to distinguish itself by committing never to sell manufactured items. In September 2015, Etsy made further changes to its manufacturing policy with the launch of Etsy Manufacturing, a marketplace allowing sellers to connect with outside manufacturers to fabricate their products. Manufacturers must be reviewed and approved by Etsy to ensure they adhere to certain criteria, although Etsy will not conduct visits or in-person inspections. Sellers must apply and be approved to work with any partners listed on Etsy Manufacturing and are required to disclose their use of outside manufacturers on their pages See Also #Vintage (design) #Vintage clothing #Tech companies in the New York City metropolitan region References # "Etsy.com Site Info". Alexa Internet. Retrieved 2018-11-09. #'^' Etsy (June 7, 2012). "Etsy Help: DOs and DON'Ts". Etsy. Retrieved 16 June 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-NYT-Walker-2007-12-16_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-NYT-Walker-2007-12-16_3-1 ''b] Walker, Rob (2007-12-16). "Handmade 2.0". New York Times Magazine. New York Times. Retrieved 2007-12-17. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-sec.gov_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-sec.gov_4-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-sec.gov_4-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-sec.gov_4-3 ''d]https://www.sec.gov/Archives/edgar/data/1370637/000137063719000028/etsy1231201810k.htm. Missing or empty |title= (help) #'^' Etsy (February 25, 2019). "Etsy, Inc. Reports Fourth Quarter and Full Year 2018 Financial Results". Etsy. Retrieved 25 February 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-etsy.com_6-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-etsy.com_6-1 ''b] "https://www.etsy.com/seller-news/2018-june-update?ref=SELLER_NEWS" #'^' "Alibaba video, Etsy IPO All You Need To Know". Archived from the original on 2 April 2015. Retrieved 29 July 2015. #'^' "Etsy paid $32.5 million for AI startup Blackbird Technologies". VentureBeat. Retrieved 2016-11-04. #'^' "Etsy - Learn How to Sell on Etsy". Etsy. #'^' "Etsy - Shopping Cart". Etsy. #'^' "Etsy - Your place to buy and sell all things handmade, vintage, and supplies". Etsy. #'^' "Better Ways to Browse: A New Look at the Marketplace". etsy.com. #'^' "Etsy - Browse Shopping Categories". Etsy. #'^' "Etsy users irked after buyers, purchases exposed to the world". #'^' "Privacy Policy - Our House Rules - Etsy". Etsy. #'^' Haley, Jen (2009-01-15). "Turn your skills or your stuff into extra cash". CNN. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Choi, April (2009-04-24). "Artists share love of Earth and crafts". Columbia Missourian. Archived from the original on 2012-07-23. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Arain, Fauzia (2009-05-03). "An Etsy bitsy fashion secret: Spring trends, affordable and online". Tribune Newspapers. Archived from the original on 2009-05-10. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Thompson, Clive (2009-02-23). "Clive Thompson on the Revolution in Micromanufacturing". Wired Magazine. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Tutton, Mark (2008-09-19). "A crafty way to beat the chain stores". CNN. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Silberman, Lindsay (May 11, 2010). "How to Make Money on Etsy". Inc. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Catone, Josh (June 28, 2007). "Swap Meet 2.0: Selling Handmade Goods Online". ReadWriteWeb. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Kelsey Ramos (January 1, 2011). "Online crafts marketplace is vast but not impersonal". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved December 9, 2012. #'^' Copeland, Laura (December 4, 2010). "Heavens to Etsy: Online artisan marketplace makes shopping local a cinch". Santa Cruz Sentinel. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-BusinessWeek-6-12-07_25-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-BusinessWeek-6-12-07_25-1 ''b] Miller, Kerry (2007-06-12). "Etsy: A Site for Artisans Takes Off". BusinessWeek. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' "Etsy Crafts a Recession Success". eMarketer Digital Intelligence. 2009-05-01. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Etsy. "Etsy Help: How do I select payment methods for my shop?". Etsy. Retrieved November 27, 2012. #'^' Etsy. "Etsy Help: How do I accept credit cards and Etsy Gift Cards in my shop?". Etsy. Retrieved November 27, 2012. #'^' needs citation #'^' Alex Williams (December 16, 2009). "That Hobby Looks Like a Lot of Work". New York Times. Retrieved June 14, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-businessweek-nosleep2_31-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-businessweek-nosleep2_31-1 ''b] John Tozzi (December 5, 2012). "No Sleep Till Christmas: Etsy Sellers' Haggard Holidays". Small Business. Businessweek. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Ina Steiner (April 5, 2009). "Touring Etsy.com's Brooklyn Headquarters". EcommerceBytes. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Walker, Rob (2007-12-16). "Handmade 2.0". New York Times Magazine. New York Times. Retrieved 2007-12-17. #'^' Allen, Kristen (April 1, 2012). "Etsy gets made in Berlin". The Local Germany. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Daniel Nye Griffiths (April 6, 2012). "Etsy To Fund "Hacker School" Grants For Women". Tech. Forbes. Retrieved June 16, 2012. #'^' Mazzoni, Mary (January 22, 2019). "Etsy Shows Leadership on Diversity in Tech". TriplePundit. Retrieved 2019-02-12. #'^' Walker, Rob (2007-12-15). "Craft capitalism: Just do it yourself". International Herald Tribune. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' Blair, Elizabeth (December 13, 2012). "Etsy Crafts A Strategy For Staying Handmade And Profitable". Minnesota Public Radio News. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Guthrie, Becky (June 3, 2011). "We love Etsy, and so does West Elm — the store will host Etsy sellers June 4". Homes. National Post. Archived from the original on January 29, 2013. Retrieved December 16, 2012. #'^' Pride, Ferrell (2014). Marketing 2014. South Western Educational Publishing. p. 486. ISBN 978-1133939252. #'^' Orland, Kat. "Web 2.0 Awards (2006) - Interview with Robert Kalin of Etsy". SEOmoz. Archived from the original on 2010-09-14. Retrieved 2010-10-06. #'^' "New Roles at Etsy Inc". Storque. Etsy. 2008-07-22. Archived from the original on 2008-07-28. Retrieved 2008-07-28. #'^' Forbes 2013-08-07 by Adriana Lopez. Sean Meenan, Passion Before Profit, Etsy.com [1] #'^' "Series A Etsy". Crunchbase. Retrieved 2018-03-27. #'^' Wilson, Fred (2006-06-05). "Etsy". Union Square Ventures. Archived from the originalon 2009-10-05. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' Rob Lammle (2011-04-22). "How Etsy, eBay, Reddit got their names". Mental Floss. CNN. #'^' Alex Dalenberg (December 2, 2014). "Etsy means whatsy? 35 iconic brand names explained". Upstart Business Journal. Retrieved January 14, 2015. #'^' Arrington, Michael (2005-11-08). "Etsy - P2P Commerce with Tagging". Techcrunch. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-NYT-Ryzik-2007-6-24_49-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etsy#cite_ref-NYT-Ryzik-2007-6-24_49-1 ''b] Ryzik, Melena (2007-06-24). "Where the Crafts Babes and D.I.Y. Dudes Are". New York Times. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' Walker, Rob (2007-12-15). "Craft capitalism: Just do it yourself". International Herald Tribune. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' McCarthy, Caroline (2008-01-30). "Crafty commerce site Etsy gets $27 million in funding". The Social. CNET News. Retrieved 2008-02-27. #'^' "Ebay, After Meg". Knowledge@Wharton. 2008-02-19. Retrieved 2008-02-27. #'^' Marco, Meg (2008-02-26). "Sellers Growing Increasingly Unhappy With Lack Of Professionalism At Etsy". Consumerist. Retrieved 2008-02-27. #'^' Schofield, Jack (2008-02-18). "Arts and crafts for the space age". Netbytes. London: Guardian.co.uk. Retrieved 2008-02-27. #'^' Takac, Micki (2009-02-16). "Etsy's Handmade Goods Inspire the Shopper in All of Us". Invention and Technology News. Archived from the original on 2009-04-22. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Lott, Arlene (2009-02-24). "Do You Etsy?". Steven and Chris. CBC.ca. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Baxevanis, Alexander (2009-02-19). "Etsy brings handmade crafts closer to home". Marketing Week. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Kalin, Robert (2008-07-09). "The Long View: Rob & Maria". Storque. Etsy. Archived from the original on 2008-12-25. Retrieved 2008-12-08. #'^' Maguire, Chris (2008-08-28). "A Fond Farewell". Storque. Etsy. Archived from the original on 2008-12-25. Retrieved 2008-12-08. #'^' Steiner, Ina (2009-04-05). "Touring Etsy.com's Brooklyn Headquarters". AuctionBytes.com. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Johnson, Bobbie (2008-10-15). "Etsy: eBay for arts and crafts". London: Guardian.co.uk. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Fowler, Geoffrey A. (2009-04-24). "How #etsyday Grew on Twitter". Digits. Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' "Etsy Crafts a Recession Success". eMarketer Digital Intelligence. 2009-05-01. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Miller, Claire Cain (2008-12-22). "For Craft Sales, the Recession Is a Help". New York Times. Retrieved 2009-05-12. #'^' Grant, Drew. "Etsy's social media DIY-saster". Professional Imexers. Retrieved 20 March 2011. #'^' Evans, Teri (2010-03-30). "Creating Etsy's Handmade Marketplace". Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2010-03-30. #'^' "Amendment No.2 to Form S-1". Retrieved 29 July 2015. #'^' Wortham, Jenna (2010-12-26). "Online Bazaar Builds on Its Base With Sense of Community". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-01-01. #'^' "Etsy files to go public with $100M IPO". The Verge. Retrieved 2015-03-04. #'^' "Etsy Has Filed a Registration Statement for an IPO". Etsy. Retrieved 2015-03-04. #'^' "Etsy now has 54M members. They drove $1.93B in sales last year - VentureBeat - Business - by Harrison Weber". VentureBeat. Retrieved 29 July 2015. #'^' "Crafts website company Etsy valued at $4 billion in market debut". Reuters. Retrieved 24 March 2019. #'^' Gurley, Bill. "Etsy's IPO is a Milestone for New York's Startup Scene". Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 17 April 2015. #'^' Long, Heather. "Etsy stock tanks 8% on fears of counterfeit goods". CNN Money. Retrieved 14 May 2015. #'^' "Etsy Hid Counterfeiting Problems From Investors, Suit Says - Law360". www.law360.com. #'^' moment, I. like making things go! At the; CTO, I. am Etsy's; Factors, I. just recently finished my master's degree in Human; University, Systems Safety at Lund (25 October 2012). "On Being A Senior Engineer". #'^' Nassauer, Sarah (2012-04-17). "Busted by the Crafts Cops". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2012-04-26. #'^' F., Jeff (2012-01-27). "Etsy Closes Azreal's Accomplice. Cites Policy Infringement". Houston Press. Retrieved 2012-01-27. #'^' Killer, Helen (2012-04-21). "The Etsy Featured Reseller: Ecologica Malibu". Regretsy. Retrieved 2012-04-21. #'^' Morran, Chris (2012-04-23). "Etsy Features Seller Who May Be Blatantly Violating Etsy Policy". The Consumerist. Retrieved 2012-04-26. #'^' Adrianne Jeffries (June 5, 2012). "Controversial Etsy Seller Disappears From Etsy After High-Profile Protest". BetaBeat. Retrieved June 16, 2012. #'^' Roy, Jessica (2012-05-09). "With New B Corp. Certification, Etsy Raises $40M for International Growth". Betabeat. Retrieved 2012-05-09. #'^' Gillian Tan (June 12, 2012). "Etsy Focuses on Growth Down Under". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved June 14, 2012. #'^' "Town Hall: New Guidelines for Etsy Shops". Etsy. #'^' Telis Demos, "Etsy Acquires French Market in Biggest Deal Yet," The Wall Street Journal, June 23, 2014. #'^' Lunden, Ingrid. "Etsy buys Blackbird Technologies to bring AI to its search". TechCrunch. Retrieved 2016-09-23. #'^' Safdar, Khadeeja (May 2, 2017). "Etsy Replaces Its CEO After Swinging to a Loss". Wall Street Journal. #'^' News, ABC. "ABC News". ABC News. #'^' Om Malik (24 August 2013). "Meet the man behind New York's other billion dollar internet company. This one makes money". GIGAOM. GIGAOM. Retrieved 24 August 2013. #'^' "Etsy, Inc Competitors List - Hoover's". subscriber.hoovers.com. p. Access Provided by the University of Pittsburgh. Retrieved 2016-03-30. #'^' Slatalla, Michelle (2007-01-18). "Rooting Around Grandma's Basement in Cyberspace". New York Times. Retrieved 2007-12-19. #'^' Till Dziallas (21 May 2013). "ezebee vom Ansturm überrannt". Internetworld Business. #'^' John Cook (September 21, 2010). "Bonanzle buys 1000 Markets, renames shopping site Bonanza". Puget Sound Business Journal. Retrieved December 9, 2012. #'^' Christopher Null (18 May 2012). "The 5 Best Online Marketplaces for Selling Handmade Goods". Business. PCWorld. Retrieved 16 June 2012. #'^' Jessica Bruder (July 15, 2009). "The Etsy Wars". CNNMoney. Retrieved December 9,2012. #'^' Menno Gazendam (August 16, 2013). "How an online startup has pulled in a growing number of buyers and sellers". Retrieved March 20, 2015. #'^' Laura Grace Weldon (3 July 2012). "tINDIE: Like Etsy For Electronic Tinkerers". GeekMom. WIRED. Retrieved 14 October 2012. #'^' Gary Caps (22 June 2017). "Why You Should Check Out ArtYah Now". Retrieved 19 November 2017. #'^' Dana Kikic (13 September 2011). "Five questions for..." Exberliner. Retrieved 16 June2012. #'^' Jacqui Cheng (15 March 2011). "Etsy users irked after buyers, purchases exposed to the world". Ars Technica. Condé Nast. Retrieved 7 November 2013. #'^' "Why Etsy's Future depends on redefining 'handmade'". Retrieved 1 July 2014. #'^' "Etsy Relaxes Policies, Allows Outside Manufacturing". Retrieved 1 July 2014. #'^' "Etsys new policy means some items are "handmade in spirit"". Retrieved 1 July 2014. #'^' "Etsy Welcomes Manufacturers to Artisanal Fold". Further Reading #David Gelles, "Inside the Revolution at Etsy," New York Times, Nov. 25, 2017. External Links #Official website Gallery Etsy6.jpg Etsy5.jpg Etsy4.jpg Etsy3.jpg Etsy2.png Etsy1.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on October 8, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers